Mario Survivor: Philippines
by Matt1251
Summary: Twenty Mario characters are thrust into the world of the Philippines, where they are marooned on an island and will be forced to adjust to their new environment. What will happen? Welcome to Mario Survivor!
1. Introduction: The Philippines

Okay, here we go with another spinoff. And this time, it's from a very popular game show, in its 28th season, in fact. Welcome to Mario Survivor! **Please review what you think or who you want to be sent home! Enjoy!**

Jeff Probst stepped up to a precipice atop a cliff, overlooking some water, with planes flying in the distance.

"Tonight, we have the beginning of one of the most controversial, eccentric, spectacular seasons of Survivor ever concieved. Twenty Mario characters we all know are thrust into the real world of the Phillipines, where they will have to adjust to their new environment. Thirty-nine days. Two tribes. One goal. One Survivor."

The familiar intro played, with action shots of all the characters. After that, the camera cuts to a plane with Mario's symbol on it.

"First off, we have the two most famed brothers of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi." The camera cuts to a shot of Mario speaking in an empty room. (You know how they do that every once in a while in reality shows? A shot of the character speaking with no one else around for a few seconds? Exactly like that.)

"This-a game... This game is powerful, emotional, but also-a fun to play. It's a very rewarding experience." The camera cuts to Luigi in the same situation.

"So I'm out over the water of the-a Phillippines. I've never been here before. I don't-a know what to expect here. But I guess I'll-a just have to, how you say, roll with it." The camera moves to a plane flying beside them, with Peach's emblem on the side.

"Second, we have the princesses, Peach and Daisy." The camera cuts to Peach.

"Okay, this is unfamiliar territory for me. I don't know what's going to happen, or who's going to be here. It's like I'm trekking into a whole new world. Or maybe... Maybe I already am." Then it went to Daisy.

"I've seen a place like this in Sarasaland. It's a very quiet place, which I've been to a couple times. It's the people here that's going to make this game an experience for me." Then it showed a third plane, with an egg emblem.

"Third, one helper of the hero, and one that hindered. Yoshi and Birdo." The camera didn't cut to them anymore. Instead, it eyed both of them at the same time.

"The real world's a scary place. But it's worth it when you get to see your friends again."

"And also get the chance to win the million coins, as well." Yoshi nodded in her direction. The camera then had to look over the tail of the plane to see the next one.

"Fourth, we have the only Toads that will be participating. And some good ones, too.". The camera shifted in Toad's direction, not getting him alone, but with Toadette inside the plane.

"I can imagine my competitor's fury when we win the million coins. But then again, it's all in good fun!" Toadette simply nodded at him, smiling. The introductions continued until Jeff had introduced all twenty characters. Then the planes started landing, and the contestants popped out one by one, each one applauding the next. When all of them were settled, Jeff spoke again.

"Welcome to Survivor."

"Glad to be here." some contestants replied, but Jeff didn't know who.

"First things first..." He lifted up a scroll. "Let's put you onto your tribes." Everyone fell silent as he opened up the scroll. "Wow. It's as quiet as Tribal Council around here." Everyone laughed at this, some more than others. "Okay. First, on the Descantia tribe, we have Mario, Luigi, Daisy..." The latter two hugged at the mention of their two names.

Peach, Toad, Koopa Troopa..."

"Hey!" Bowser roared at Jeff for placing his minion with all the heroes.

"Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, and..." Toad silently was hoping for something. _Please let it be Toadette, please, please, please_...

"The last Descantia member will be Toadette."

"Yes!" Toad hugged her in happiness. Everyone just stared, but mainly the remaining characters. When they pulled away, Bowser piped up.

"Did you seriously have to do that in front of everyone, hugging your little mushroom-head girlfriend?"

"Look who's talking!" Toad shot back. "Maybe you should think about your relationship with Peach and see if it's going as well as this!" Everyone oohed at the comeback, and Roy, one of his Koopalings, slapped his back.

"I hate to say this, but you just got owned."

"Shut up!" Bowser roared, and clouted him.

"Well, this is turning real controversial, real fast." Jeff inquired. "Alright, now for the other tribe. For the Dementia tribe, we have Bowser, Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Bowser Junior, Wendy, Larry, Paratroopa, and Morton." All of them cheered.

"Okay. Now that we have established your tribes, let's move on to your first immunity challenge." An overhead shot of the battlefield appeared, with shots of what the player was going to do, as he said it. "For this challenge, you will select four tribe members to paddle a boat out to sea, being careful to avoid obstacles. Once you get to the dock, one of those people must dive down, untie a bag of puzzle pieces, and the four must swim back. Then another team of four goes. Once you have both bags of puzzle pieces, the remaining two tribe members must untie them to solve a puzzle, which gives you the code to the combination lock, raising the flag. First team to raise their flag..." He pointed to the tribal immunity idol. "Wins immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said this in unison.

"The winning tribe's reward..." He pulled off a strip of cloth, revealing some flint. "Fire." Everyone oohed at this, wanting to earn it. "Very, very helpful in this game. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" Another unison chant erupted.

"All right, then. I'll give you a few minutes to strategize. Let's get started.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Cool idea, huh? **Please review what you think, or who you want to be sent home! More will be coming!**


	2. Chapter 1: Immunity Challenge 1

Chapter 1: Immunity Challenge 1

Descantia Tribe: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

The immunity challenge was about to begin.

"Alright, for the Descantia tribe, we have Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Koopa for the first group, and Daisy, Wario, Yoshi, and Birdo for the second. For the Dementia Tribe, we have Bowser, Bowser Junior, Lemmy, and Roy for the first group, and Wendy, Larry, Paratroopa and Morton for the second. Here we go. Survivors ready..." Everyone took their stances. "Go!"

The first teams headed out into the water, swerving around the obstacles. Mario's team started to pull ahead, their lead only greatened by Bowser's team slamming into a pillar.

"Looks like Mario's team has an early lead in this challenge!" They were about two obstacles ahead of the other team. After a few seconds, Bowser's team regained themselves, and slowly started to close the gap, but the other team had already reached the dock, with Mario diving.

"There goes Mario, diving down to untie those knots for Descantia. Dementia, you got to pick up the pace!" Bowser Junior tilted his weight to one side, causing their boat to slam into another pillar.

"What are you doing?" Bowser asked him, as he got the boat back on course. "Snap out of it, Koopalings!" They reached the dock, but not before Descantia was already going back.

"Descantia coming back with the first bag, with Dementia on the dock, looking for their first bag! Roy going in for them." Roy was quick, as he untied the knots. This provided a speed boost for the villains.

"Dementia coming back with their first bag, while Descantia coming for their second bag! Dementia, you have to speed it up!" They did, closing the gap. Now they were on their tail, as they both reached the dock at the same time.

"Both tribes going for the second bag at the same time, with Wendy and Birdo, the two women, battling it out." They both dove at the same time, but Birdo was quicker on the knots than Wendy was. Descantia started to paddle back, while Wendy was just getting up, the bag clutched in her fist.

"Both tribes have their bags! They're heading back! Puzzle solvers, get ready!" The tribes got back, and the remaining four members set to work.

"Start untying those puzzle pieces, and start solving! It is Toad and Toadette for Descantia, and Ludwig and Iggy for Dementia."

"You take right, I'll take left. Go!" Toad gave her the strategy, and they dove into the puzzle, first getting the edges, then spiraling into the center. Iggy utilized the edges strategy, too, but they were a lot slower.

"The puzzle gives you the lock for the combination. And look at that! Toad and Toadette, making this puzzle look easy! Iggy and Ludwig, trying to come back.". Iggy grumbled.

"Wait, that isn't right, I have it backwards. No, no, other way! There."

"Iggy places another piece, but he still has half the puzzle to work out. Toad and Toadette, on their final five pieces already." Toadette discovered the combination, and ran to the lock, while Toad finished up.

"You can't start entering the combination until you finish the puzzle completely." Jeff told them.

"We know." Toadette called back. Ludwig was trying to figure it out, but he still had seven pieces, while Toad had just finished.

"Toad finishes the puzzle for Descantia! Now to start working on that combination." Iggy had just figured it out, and whispered it to Ludwig.

"It's thirteen, five, twenty two, one."

"I know, I know." Ludwig replied, as he finished the puzzle. He ran over to the combination, but to no avail.

"Ludwig, running over to the lock, but he's too late!" The flag was raised. "Descantia wins immunity, and reward!" The team celebrated. "Descantia." He gave Mario the idol. "No Tribal Council for you guys tonight. In addition..." He tossed them the flint, which Peach caught. "You guys have fire. Pack your stuff, head back to camp. Congratulations." The tribe headed into the trees. He turned to the other tribe. "Dementia, unfourtunately, got nothing for you. Tribal council tonight, which means someone will be going home and sent to Redemption Island. You have all afternoon to think about it. Pack your stuff. I'll see you at Tribal."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Camps, Day 1

Chapter 2: Camps, Day 1

Descantia Tribe: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

Descantia

Day 1

The winning tribe walked back to their camp, but there was nothing there; only a pile of bamboo.

"Must be for building a shelter." Mario reasoned. They then went to work chopping the bamboo down into manageable pieces.

"Ugh..." Wario complained. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Just do it." Koopa replied, "or I'll throw you out of here personally." Wario fell silent the rest of the time.

"No, no, Luigi, put it up here." Mario coached Luigi on his shelter-building skills.

"You know what this needs?" Daisy piped up. "Some daisies." She then picked a flower, which happened to be a daisy, and put it in an alcove between the bamboo. "I guess I'll sleep on this side, then. Wouldn't want you boys to be disgruntled by my fashion sense."

"Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to build a fire." Toadette chimed, and went to do so. Yoshi was having a hard time cutting the bamboo.

"I have an idea.". He got one of his eggs, shattered it, and used the pieces as a knife. It worked, slicing the bamboo easily. Everyone watched, and then took one of the pieces for themselves. After the shelter was built, they set to work cutting the bamboo into strips to hang them over the sides.

"I get it." Toad reasoned. "I guess we all need some privacy these days, don't we?" he asked, as he cut his strip.

"Yes, we do." Daisy replied, as she hung hers. Then she started sculpting her bamboo into the shape of a daisy. After fifteen minutes, the shelter was built. Mario and Luigi set to work catching some fish. Koopa just hung around tapping his shell rhythmically. Toadette's fire was alight. She led Toad into the trees.

"Are you planning to vote out anyone?" she asked quietly, making sure that no one could hear.

"Yeah. Wario has to go as soon as possible. I don't want him causing madness."

"Sounds good." They stepped out of the foliage.

"Hey, what have you guys been doing lately?" Wario asked Toad, with a suggestive smirk. Toad caught on, and his face turned pink.

"Shut it!" He delivered a kick to his face, and he fell down. "She's mine, you hear?"

"Oh, please. She'll be crawling out of your hands." Now it was Toadette who kicked him. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" They were giggling as they walked past him, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Dementia<p>

Day 1

Bowser griped and grumbled in his shelter. The tribe had decided to make unique shelters, all to themselves. Each was a little bit different, but they all had the same theme to them. He grabbed Iggy and Ludwig.

"How did you guys lose to those punks, huh?" He slammed them to the ground. "We had them in the bag, too!"

"Boss, we did everything we could." Iggy tried to reason, but Bowser kept him from saying any more.

"There we go again. Always making excuses."

"But-" He was already walking away. Ludwig sighed.

"And I thought I was the brains of this group... They're probably going to vote me out."

"Hey!" Wendy's cry resonated throughout the entire camp. "Has anyone seen my rings?"

"Nope, haven't seen them." Larry called out.

"Sorry, Wendy." Roy said. "I haven't seen a thing."

"Okay..." Wendy grumbled, as she started to walk on a road.

"Where are we going?" everyone asked her.

"Tribal Council, remember?" she said, snobbish. Everyone reluctantly followed.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Tribal Council 1

Chapter 3: Tribal Council 1

Descantia Tribe (Immunity): Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

The Dementia tribe walked along the path to the Tribal Council building, Wendy leading the way. When they got there, they sat down, a flaming fire pit in the middle of it all. Jeff was at the podium, and he spoke.

"Welcome to your first, and probably not your last, Tribal Council. First things first, let's get your fire. There are torches behind you. Everyone take one and put it into the fire.". They did, Lemmy marveling at the sight of the flames. "The deal is, as long as you have fire, you are still in this game and still have a chance to win the title of Sole Survivor, and the million coins that comes with it. Now, some questions. Bowser, without raising your voice..." Everyone laughed, Bowser included. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, hit me."

"Why do you think you lost the first immunity challenge tonight?"

"Well, in all honesty, it was the puzzle that really tanked us." He said it, surprisingly in his normal voice. "Iggy and Ludwig."

"Iggy, how do you feel about your father's comment?"

"Well, I'm actually more scared of him now than when he was yelling at me in the camps. If he was yelling at me, I would've known it was the least he planned to do. But he's not. I don't know if he's planning to vote me out, or what."

"Ludwig, how do you feel about Iggy's response?"

"Well, I really think I have nothing to do with this. I placed most of the puzzle."

"Don't accuse me! You're to blame, as well!"

"Well, we'll see who's to blame with this. It is time to vote. Lemmy, you're up.". The voters came up, one by one, and placed their votes in an urn. After a tense voting, the last voter, Bowser, sat down. "I'll go tally the votes." He walked over to the urn with the votes on it. No one said anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." He reached into the jar. "First vote..." He opened the paper. "Iggy." Iggy cringed. He reached in for the next vote.

"Morton." He said the votes, expressionless.

"Iggy. That's two votes Iggy, one vote Morton."

"Ludwig." A grunt filled the chamber as Ludwig pouted.

"Ludwig. That's two votes Iggy, two votes Ludwig, one vote Morton." The voting continued. He picked the ninth vote, still uncertain of who was out.

"Iggy. That's four votes Iggy, four votes Ludwig, one vote Morton, one vote left." He slowly opened the last vote.

"First person voted out of Mario Survivor, Philippines... Iggy. That's five, that's enough. Come bring me your torch." Iggy patted each of the Koopalings on the back, as he walked up.

"Iggy, your tribe has spoken." He put the fire out. "You will have a chance to get back in this game. Pack your stuff, head to Redemption Island, and await your first duel."

"Bye, guys." Iggy said, turning back as he walked out. After a few moments of silence, Jeff spoke again.

"So, Bowser, you just lost one of your sons. And for the others, you just lost one of your brothers. It's going to be a hard first night for you guys. Pack your stuff, head back to camp. Good night." They filed out, not saying a word.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Camps, Night 1

Chapter 4: Camps, Night 1

Descantia Tribe (Immunity): Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

Dementia

Night 1

"Well, that went well." Lemmy inquired, as they got back to their camp. "Iggy can be a pain sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Morton grumbled. "I'm just glad I wasn't the target, even though I only got one vote."

"So we'd better show our stuff in the next immunity challenge, huh, guys?" Wendy said.

"Exactly!" Bowser Junior exclaimed. He pat her back. "Now, that's a good Koopaling!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Wendy threw him to the ground, as everyone was laughing at the spectacle. "Seriously, I don't know why I bother being around you anymore!"

"Oooh!" Roy said, pointing to Bowser Junior. "Burn! You want some ice for that?"

"Shut your trap!" He slapped him with his paintbrush, leaving paint on his face.

"Euugh! Gross!" Roy exclaimed, as he was wiping it off. Everyone chuckled, as they went back to their shelters for their first night out in the Phillippines.

Descantia

Night 1

Toad let out a sigh, as he heaved himself on his hammock that he built, with some string.

"Hey, I wonder if this can hold up." Koopa said, as he tried to climb in with him.

"Wait, this is mine! Go build your own hammock!" Toad said, as he pushed him off again. Koopa hit the floor, and hid in his shell for protection.

"What'd you do that for?"

"What do you think I did that for?" Toad retorted. "I don't want some random Koopa sleeping with me!"

"Oh, fine! I guess I'll just sleep by the fire..." Koopa mumbled, as he walked away. "Better than sleeping in the cold shelter, anyways." Toad nestled himself in the blue string of his hammock, and dozed off. It was the middle of the night, and all the other combatants were sleeping. Koopa made himself a makeshift pillow out of some wood, and used his arms as the cushioning.

"Ahhh..." Koopa sighed in relief, as the fire warmed him up. Pretty soon, he was sleeping too.


	6. Chapter 5: Camps, Day 2

Chapter 5: Camps, Day 2

Descantia

Day 2

Mario woke up groggily, and looked at the rising sun. He spoke to the camera. (Just like the introduction.)

"So, I didn't sleep much last night." He laughed. After a minute watching, someone tapped him on the back.

"Hey." His head whipped back, to see Toad.

"Hey, Toad. You didn't sleep much either, huh?"

"No, I slept fine. A lot longer than I thought, thanks to the hammock I built." He gestured to it.

"You built a hammock?" Mario asked. "That's smart of you."

"Well, the downside is that I can't sleep in it in the rain." Toad commented. "Which is quite common here."

"Yeah, that's true." He heard a noise. "Looks like someone else is getting up." They both turned toward the shelter, and sure enough, some figure was walking out and striding towards them. As it got closer, Toad could make out the outline of another Toad. He smiled, and waved, knowing who it was.

"Hey, Toadette."

"Hi, guys." Toadette called back, as she stepped closer. "I see somebody built a hammock."

"Yep. Sorry I didn't invite you. Someone else was trying to get in as well." Toad said, recalling last night's events and shaking his head, while Toadette and Mario were laughing, as they realized what he was getting at.

"Who was it?"

"Koopa. Always in stealth mode, that guy."

"Well, he _is_ one of Bowser's soldiers." Mario commented.

"True, true. So, let's get down to it." Toad whispered so the others wouldn't wake up. "Who are we voting out?"

"I thought we already decided." Toadette said.

"Yeah, but I want Mario's opinion."

"Well, I think we should get Wario out. He's been a pain to everybody."

"Same here. Last time I went and discussed this with Toadette, he came out and asked us what we were doing, in a _very _seductive voice." Toad shivered. "I'm getting him out." With that, he turned and went back to his hammock. Then he felt his face turn red.

"_Hey! Who tore down my hammock?" _

"Not me." the two others replied in unison.

"_Whoever tore down my hammock is in for it!" _Toad screamed. Then he sat down, and sighed. "I guess I have to build it again..." He set to work.

Dementia

Day 2

All the Koopalings and Bowser Junior were up, with Bowser still sleeping.

"I still can't find my rings." Wendy grumbled.

"Will you stop mumbling stuff like that?" Morton asked. "It's getting annoying."

"Okay, okay..."

"I'm telling you, if I had my magic scepter, I'd use it, but we weren't allowed to bring it here."

"I know! Then we'd dominate the challenges!"

"But it looks like we're going to have to beat them fair and square. Not the best way to do things."

"Oh, _here_ are my rings!" Wendy exclaimed. She had found them by the fire, as she put them back on. "Who put them here?"

"I dunno. Not me. Probably Lemmy or Roy."

"Hey, hey!" Roy chimed in. "I would never touch Wendy's rings! She'd pummel me if I did!"

"That _is _true." Wendy said to him. "It's a good thing that you're being a good Koopaling and not touching them. These rings have mystic powers." She said the last two words in a gypsy voice, and they all snickered. Suddenly, a thump was heard from a nearby tree. Bowser, finally up, went to inspect it. There was a roll of cream paper.

"Tree mail, guys." he called out. Everyone huddled around it. He skimmed the words on it. "Challenge today. Time to give these people some revenge!" All of the Koopalings cheered, as they walked out of the camp, towards their next challenge.


	7. Chapter 6: Immunity Challenge 2

Chapter 6: Immunity Challenge 2

Descantia Tribe: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

"Come on in, guys!" The two tribes walked in to the next immunity challenge, with Descantia going first.

"Descantia, taking a look at the new Dementia tribe. Iggy, voted out at the last tribal council." Some of the members nodded in understanding as the villains took their places.

"You guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Another shout of unified glee filled the open air.

"Okay. First, Mario, I will take it back." He stepped up and took the idol from Mario's hands, and placed it back up on the altar.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs." Another overhead shot of the battlefield, floating with the action of Jeff's descriptions, ensued. "For this challenge, you will be working as individuals. First, you will be tied to a post with multiple sets of knots. First six people to free themselves move on. The second round consists of a tower, with you unlocking gates by untying knots. First three people to slide down the pole at the end move on to the final round, where they will have to solve a slide puzzle. First person to solve it and hit the button wins immunity for their tribe." He patted the wooden idol, shaped like a mushroom atop a pedestal, again. "In addition, you will be playing for reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Yet another chant was heard.

"The winning tribe..." He removed a cloth, revealing an assortment of blankets and pillows. "Comfort." The girls almost squealed in glee, while the boys just applauded slightly. "Huge advantage in this game. I know it's worth playing for. Also, the _person _that solves the puzzle..." He paused for a bit, then removed another cloth, revealing a picnic basket. "...gets a picnic lunch out by the waterfall."

"Yes!" Toad pumped his fist in the air. Everyone else marveled at the sight.

"We'll draw for spots. Let's get started." A few minutes passed. The camera swooped up to the sky, then back down, to reveal the contestants in their positions.

"Okay. We have 19 people trying to free themselves from a post. First six people move on. Survivors ready..." He gestured for them to start. "Go!" The contestants started to untie the knots binding them. Some of them, anyway. Some of the Koopalings were having trouble, but Bowser was actually doing fairly well. So was his son. The heroes, however, were faster, as Mario was the first to be done. Peach and Yoshi quickly followed.

"Three more spots, and it looks like Bowser and Bowser Junior will take two of them!" Sure enough, they freed themselves, and whooped in excitement as they moved on.

"Birdo, started off fairly well, now starting to fall out of it." She was having a lot of trouble with the final two knots. Ludwig, however, was the bigger threat, as he and Toad were very close. They freed themselves seemingly at the same time, but Jeff knew who was first.

"Toad, claiming the last spot, in a very close race!"

"Darn it!" Ludwig pounded the post in anger. "Vhy does zhis keep happening?" The six who moved on, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Junior, and Toad took their places by their respective towers. **_  
><em>**

"Now you guys need to climb up that tower, and unlock those gates to move forward. Survivors ready... Go!" They started scampering up the tower, Toad in first because of his speed. Then the gates came, and Bowser tried to punch them to make them break, but they wouldn't budge. Grumbling, he untied the knots. Mario was in second, with Bowser in third. Surprisingly, when they were only on the second gate out of three, Toad was already sliding down the flagpole.

"Toad, out of the tower, moving on to the final round!" Toadette cheered for him at this, while Toad just turned around, waved at her, and looked at the other towers. Mario was untying the third gate. So was Yoshi. Bowser was trying to unlock the second gate, but the ropes were a bit too complicated for him to untie them quickly. He groaned in frustration.

"Mario and Yoshi, looking like they'll claim the last two spots!" Mario untied the gate, and slid down the flagpole. "Mario, moving on to the final round, with one spot left! If Yoshi or Peach get this, Descantia will automatically win immunity for the second time in a row." Yoshi scrambled to untie the knots, and eventually, he did.

"Descantia wins immunity and reward!" The three finalists high-fived each other, while Bowser just pounded the last gate in frustration.

"Alright. Now to see who wins a picnic out by the waterfall. This is a four-by-four slide puzzle. First person to solve it wins. Survivors ready... Go." They set to work, Mario moving at a slow place, Yoshi moving a bit faster, while Toad just sat there, trying to figure out the puzzle mentally. Three minutes later, Mario had almost the entire puzzle, but the top right and top left pieces were switched around, and he had to start over.

"Mamma mia..." he groaned, as he set to work correcting his mistake. Yoshi was also stuck. Toad, finally starting, whizzed through the puzzle.

"Mario and Yoshi, falling out of their lead, while Toad is taking advantage of this!" After a mere thirty seconds, he stepped back.

"Done."

"Toad thinks he has it..." He stepped forward, looking at the puzzle, checking for accuracy. Sure enough, the puzzle depicted the Survivor logo on its pieces. "And he does! Toad wins reward!" The whole tribe celebrated, both at their immunity and Toad's win. "Descantia, once again, you have earned your immunity." He passed the idol back to Mario, with everyone clapping.

"Okay. Now, Toad. You know _you're_ getting a reward. But, I have a twist." Toad looked at him blankly. "You can choose a person to go with you." He contemplated this, while every member of his tribe stared at him, longing to come with him.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Everyone laughed. "Toadette, get up here!"

"That was a given." Jeff said, throwing his hands up in the air as Toadette ran up to her nominator and gaily wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay. One more person." Now they both thought about this. They didn't want anyone to separate them, but they didn't want to get voted out because of their decision, either.

"I'll go with Daisy." Toadette chimed.

"You agree with her?" Jeff asked, gesturing to Toad to hear his opinion. He nodded. As soon as Daisy saw this, she screamed and jumped up and down in the air. Everyone just laughed.

"The boat will come to pick you guys up. Have fun." The three of them walked off behind the trees.

"Now, Descantia." He tossed them the comfort bag. "No Tribal Council again tonight, and you have some blankets and pillows to keep you guys company. Grab your stuff and head back. Congratulations." They left.

"Dementia." The tribe looked beaten. "Tribal Council again for you guys tonight. Someone will be going home, and having their first duel with Iggy on Redemption Island. But, just this once, I have a consolation." Everyone looked at him, wondering what it was. Jeff reached into his pocket and tossed Bowser a silver flint. They whopped in excitement.

"Thank you, Jeff." Bowser thanked him.

"Don't mention it. It'll only get harder from here on. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. I'll see you at Tribal." The villains left, a bit lightened up by the consolation prize.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7: Camps, Day 2, Part 2

Chapter 7: Camps, Day 2: Part 2

Descantia Tribe (Immunity) : Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Koopa

Dementia Tribe: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Paratroopa

Descantia (Reward Party)

Day 2

The two Toads and Daisy were hiking to the spot where the picnic basket was. The rocky mountain path was filled with gravel, making it easy to slip off into the fifty foot drop and into the white rapids below. Toad was on the left, with Toadette beside him, and Daisy to the far right, almost touching the wall. The basket was in sight, and they all cheered.

"Let's go, guys!" Daisy cried out, as she ran forward, until Toadette put a hand out to stop her. With this gesture, she moved to the left, bumping Toad and causing him to lose his balance. He toppled over.

"Toad!" Toadette called out, in despair at what could've happened. Daisy looked on in horror. The camera flashed white. When the mist from the rapids died down enough for them to see, they sighed in relief. Toad was hanging onto the edge of the cliff they were just walking on. He climbed up.

"Oh, man... That was close." he affirmed, and the two girls giggled. After a while, they arrived at the wooden bench, sat down, and opened up the basket.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed at the same time. Hotdogs, brownies, sandwiches, and the like populated the basket. They all picked a food and dug in.

Dementia

Day 2

The tribe got back, and Bowser stomped in rage, though not directed at any of his tribe mates.

"Ahh, man! I was this close, too... Stupid gates won't let me in with those stupid knots." he murmured.

"I know!" Ludwig cried out. "I was zhis close to beating him, too..." His German accent was perceivable.

"We'll get him next time." Wendy reassured. She motioned Larry and Lemmy to come over. They did. "So who are we voting out?"

"In all honesty, I vote Bowser." Lemmy replied, bouncing on his rubber ball. "He's been such an idiot and doesn't know how to think things through."

"Yeah. All he cares about is winning the challenges, not any of us." Larry explained.

"That and his rage just isn't... tolerated in here." Wendy added. Larry and Lemmy walked away, ending the conversation. Wendy sighed and balanced her power rings on her finger. After awhile, she saw the gang grouping up with their torches.

"Let's go." she said, and everyone nodded, walking off to Tribal for the second time in a row.

To be continued...

**Sorry that this was really short, I just wanted you guys to see that this story isn't dead. :p**


End file.
